


Por Una Cabeza 只差一步

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 一千个平行世界 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: HPAU，魔药课教授Mycroft与黑魔法防御课教授/赫奇帕奇院长Lestrade。关于迷情剂，但并不只关于迷情剂。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 一千个平行世界 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852447
Kudos: 2





	Por Una Cabeza 只差一步

最后一步，倒入三色堇花汁，两滴。 _以仲夏夜盛开的效果最佳。_

Mycroft按照烂熟于胸的步骤凭借多年以来的经验把药剂倒进坩埚，那里面的液体很快泛出 _珍珠母的光泽，_ 升起 _呈螺旋上升的蒸气_ ——成功。Mycroft满意而谨慎地抿了抿嘴。尽管一再当心，但把成品倒进水晶瓶里的时候，他还是闻到了一种不算太熟悉的味道——当然，作为历来不讨人喜欢的魔药课教授，他如履薄冰的人际关系无疑造成了他对任何人的味道都很陌生的尴尬场面——干燥、温和，夹杂着轻微的尼古丁和黄油啤酒的味道。这是种常见的气味，所以Mycroft并没有细想，也不关心与谁有关—— _关心毫无益处_ ，要不是因为每年六年级选课的学生都必须得学这个，他一整年内甚至都不会有一个念头想到这种催情的魔药，再说即便知道了也没用，除非……

“Mycroft？”隔着厚重木门听到的声音严重缺乏辨识度，然而会直呼他的名字还挑这个时候来打扰他的人本就寥寥无几，所以——

“门是开的，Lestrade。”Mycroft头也不抬地挥了下魔杖清理了坩埚。

“抱歉，好像打扰你备课了？”银灰头发的黑魔法防御课教授看了一眼桌上的那个小瓶子。

“并没有——如果我们要继续这样毫无意义地寒暄下去的话，估计晚餐前就能讲到正题了。”他对这个备受学生欢迎的同事没有不满，单纯是家族遗传和职业病相互作用养成的刻薄习惯而已。

“啊，对，”Lestrade好脾气地一笑，“Sherlock的选课问题……” 

“我想这没什么可讨论的，Lestrade，我不会改变主意的。”

“可是你看，上学年末Sherlock的这几门课成绩显然是故意考砸的。”

“一个五年级的学生还学不会为自己的任性行为负责的确相当令人遗憾。”

“你可以直说‘我弟弟’之类的……”

“简而言之一句话，Lestrade，Sherlock就是没有达到这学期继续选修我这门课的标准，所以不管谁来谈、怎么谈，他都不能继续上我这门课。”

“你可真是……”

“我知道学生们在我背后怎么叫我——the Ice Man。多谢提醒。”Mycroft假惺惺地挑起眉毛，这是下逐客令的意思。

Lestrade用一种你简直不可理喻的微妙神情盯着他看了足足十秒，然后他妥协地转身准备离开。

就在这个时候，一个高瘦的黑影横冲直撞地闯进这间小小的地下室，三大本硬质封皮的厚书粗暴地以不弄出砸痕不罢休的架势狠狠扔在桌上，“Sherlock！”随着Mycroft一声警告的低吼，从桌上震落的水晶瓶也十分配合地清唱了一声。

一地半透明的药剂在空气中制造出众多奇幻的螺旋形气体，三个人或多或少都吸进了一点，然而一片沉默中只有Lestrade开口道：

“我说，这也太基了，”他说，“Mycroft，你还给自己调香水？”

连拉低整个学院平均智商的Anderson都看出来了，这两天的Holmes教授处于一种自以为隐秘的暴躁而狂乱的状态之中，不说一向严格遵照书本课程进度的教授突然毫无征兆和解释地跳过了迷情剂那一章，也不说除了用生命在吐槽的上课时间以外根本见不到他人影，把自己锁在地下办公室里不知道在研究什么——这不奇怪，这位教授本来就属于神龙见首不见尾的类型，然而事情的严重之处在于，哪怕是往常明显受到偏爱的得意门生Anthea都一而再再而三地和其他学生一样被拒之门外。当他跟Donovan提起这件事的时候，对方冲他翻了个白眼，用在明显不过的理所当然的语调说：“这就是春天。”

Anderson对此很是认同。转身接着抄作业时就把Sally Donovan的名字一起抄上了羊皮纸。

“我都要被你们的爱情感动了，”Lestrade一只手按住那两份报告，另一只手撑住额头，“Holmes教授怎么说？让你们留堂，去打扫魔药教室？”

“还有扣分。”

“……真有他的。”Lestrade无奈道，“Anderson把脸转过去，我近期不想看到你。”

“院长，一人五十。”Donovan贴心地补充道。

“他这是在挑衅！！”Lestrade拍案而起，护犊之心压倒了理智的判断，“我去找他！”

“那我们在这里敬候佳音了，院长？”Anderson背对着Lestrade问。

“静候个头！跟我下楼，你们两个还是得扫教室！”Lestrade披上袍子，拉开自己办公室的门。

这次Lestrade的手指刚刚敲上那扇门，Mycroft就拉开门放他进去了。

“什么事？”

“Mycroft，鉴于你好久没在礼堂露面了，所以我猜你不知道我们院的分数已经到了，”Lestrade找到一个词，“呃，触目惊心的地步。”

“我知道。”

“那你还下那么狠的手？！明天一早全校师生都会看着我们院出丑！”

“这不是你想要的？”

“是什么让你觉得我希望自己学院的分数入不敷出？！”

“上一次。”

“哪次？！”

“你要去相亲问我要福灵剂那次。”

“我说什么了？”

“‘我们院其实一点也不想跟另外三个抢那什么学院杯。’”

“我当时为什么会说这句！”

“我随口抱怨了一下Anderson居然也能选上我这学年的课，他的操作水平令人侧目，分分钟我都找得到理由扣分。你说‘没关系，不要在意这些细节，反正我们院其实一点也不想跟另外三个抢那什么学院杯。’”

“……我……就随便那么客气一下。”

“是这样。”

Lestrade觉得心很累。

“冒昧地问一句，前天那次相亲……”

“借你吉言，刚坐下五分钟她就找借口走了。”

“说不定是真有急事。”

“那天晚上我朋友有事找我喝酒的时候在三把扫帚又看见她了。”

“是这样。”

Lestrade觉得更累了一点。

“所以你其实并不是真的希望……”

“对。”

“是这样。”

Lestrade觉得自己非常非常地累。

“另外，前天你从我这里拿走的那瓶药剂，你确定是福灵剂？”

“……你问我？！”

“福灵剂的特征是六年级课程。”

“要是我高级魔药课程当年过关了我就去当傲罗了。”

“是……”

“再说那句我咬你哦。”Lestrade眯起眼睛危险地笑了。

“那天下午你来拿药的时候我已经出去了，对吧？”

“对。”

“桌上是不是放着……两瓶药？”

“对，都是透明的。”

“然后你把它们……”

“然后Sherlock进来看了一眼，往一个瓶子里加了点东西就喝下去跑没影了。我就只好拿了剩下来那瓶。哦，他走之前还说你龌龊阴险来着。”Lestrade说完这句，看着面部表情僵硬的Mycroft终于有点过意不去，“别在意，他不是真的觉得你龌龊又阴险的。”——这叫什么安慰。

随后他发现自己的担心完全是多余的，他活了三十二年还是第一次见到一个被骂成这样还能笑得如此丧心病狂的人类，原先他一直觉得Mycroft就是个难得一笑的冷面冷心的家伙而已，今天他才发现，可能他不是不笑，只是他笑的点和正常人不一样。原来如此，真是典型的Holmes。他想。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就……知道。”Mycroft好不容易止住了笑，艰难地吐出一句话，“没事了，Lestrade，打扰你了，”他前一秒还舒展开的五官后一秒就恢复了沉静，看上去又是那个难以接近的古怪教授了，“很抱歉上次的福灵剂没起作用，晚安。”

神逻辑。Lestrade睡觉前想到Mycroft最后一句话的时候自我总结道，很快没心没肺地睡着了。

“什么都别问我，Mycroft。”

“我不问。三件事，第一，迷情剂是我准备上课展示用的你想多了而且这是你毁掉的第二瓶迷情剂了我亲爱的弟弟；第二，一整瓶迷情剂即使解毒过后直接喝下去还是会有副作用的；”Mycroft坐在校医院一角的病床旁，看上去心情相当不错，完全不在意自己的弟弟正很不得体地把自己缩成一个团躲在被子里跟他赌气，“第三，这句话我没有记在书上是因为，正常人干不出这事儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“Anderson，你今天在魔药课上又干了什么？！”

“什么事都没干！我发誓院长！”Anderson慌忙背过身举起右手。

“哦，Holmes教授说，他为全班学生的学习动力和自信心作出了卓越的贡献和牺牲，还要表彰他和Sally打扫教室的功劳，所以给他们每人加了五十分。”路过的拉文克劳学生Anthea低着头摆弄着一只在霍格沃茨根本收不到信号的麻瓜手机说。Lestrade注意过那里面只有两个游戏——俄罗斯方块和Minecraft。

“……绝交。”他喃喃自语道。

Lestrade一本正经地站在那幅画前，一手抱胸，支着另一只手，手指在嘴唇附近轻轻敲打出无意识的欢快节奏，然后他伸出手，挠了挠画上那只梨。

“Lestrade教授，您又来检查工作啦？”家养小精灵见怪不怪地一边忙活着手里的食材一边抬头问。

他耸耸肩，“明天我们院对斯莱特林，今年的首战，我总得给他们打打气。”说着就顺手抄起一个苹果在衣服上擦了擦啃起来，“哦对，还有，如果赢了我可先跟你们预定个庆功蛋糕，加巧克力，越多越好，”他一路往前一边搂了一口袋的甜点和水果，“做到上面裱花的时候记得来办公室找我，必须亲自动手才显得有诚意对吧？”最后他弯了下腰，轻而易举地端走了一整盘香喷喷的香草烤鸡，盘子足有头顶的装饰吊灯那么大。

“喂！”刚刚完成最后的装盘工作就被窃取了劳动成果的小精灵不满地叫道。Lestrade叼着苹果用手背安抚地蹭了蹭它蝙蝠翅膀一样的耳朵，抬腿走人。一脚顶着门板小心维持两手平衡同时还要避免被人看到的黑魔法防御课教授在这样一个相当狼狈的状态下撞见了不太想撞见的人——“Mycroft？！”

“晚上好，Lestrade。”他扬起一边眉毛，得体地问候道，并且眼疾手快地扶稳了开始向一边倾斜的巨大餐盘，“祝你好胃口，教授。”

“啊，嗯，是，是啊，”Lestrade结结巴巴地说，“谢谢，这是……给我们院……你知道……”

“明天的魁地奇首场比赛？”

“我以为你不关心这个？”

“我是不关心。”

他们堵在不算宽敞的厨房通道里陷入了尴尬的冷场之中。 _一个天使飞过去了。_

小天使……小精灵的大脑袋突然从通道尽头钻出来，两只大脚啪嗒啪嗒地向他们跑过来：“Holmes教授，你的巧克力。”

“这么说，你也是来……”

“对。尝尝看？我觉得加了柠檬味道还不错。”

“……”Lestrade动了动手上的口袋和餐盘，表示遗憾。

“张嘴。”Mycroft掰下一块塞进对方嘴里。含着巧克力的两个人默默无语地走了一会，机智一如往常的魔药课教授突然反应过来：“哦，我可以帮你拿这些的。”他接过Lestrade手里的香草烤鸡，拼命钻进鼻子里的浓郁食物香气令人垂涎。他咽了口口水。

“好吃。”Lestrade说，“谢谢，再一次。”他停下脚步，Mycroft奇怪地回头看他，“顺便说一句，我到了——”他指指角落里的一堆木桶，“你从来没来过赫奇帕奇的休息室是吧？”

“显然。”Mycroft走回来，把餐盘就近放在一个木桶上，准备往另一个方向回办公室。

“我说，Mycroft，”Lestrade叫住他，“明天来看比赛吧！”

令赫奇帕奇们也感到意外的是，他们真的首战告捷！队员们在球场上空飞来飞去，从一个圆环钻进另一个圆环，看台上的欢呼声盖过校长用魔法提高音量的广播，Lestrade指挥学生们把先下场的队员们高高地抛到空中，剩下的几个球员骑着扫帚俯冲下来，拉着Lestrade非要他也飞一把——

“我们院长当年也是院队的追求手，要不要让他再打一次！”

浪潮般的召唤中Lestrade只好骑上扫帚，盯着一只学生们传给他的鬼飞球冲过去，用力击打——

球当然不负众望地进了。

不过飞行轨迹中一颗无辜的游走球被撞得偏离了原先的轨道急速向观众席飞了过去，Lestrade压低身子极富技巧和危险性地加速，想要在它砸中围观群众之前捉住他，然而这一次，他就没那么好运了——

球以一种绝无可能的角度莫名其妙地正中看台上Mycroft Holmes锃亮的脑门。

古往今来，这个世界上能打断魔药课的只有三件事。第一，教授猝死了；第二，学生猝死了；以及第三……

Mycroft毫不在意门外间隔两秒就响三次的敲门声，自顾自地讲自己的课：“ _女贞花_ 在醒目药水里的作用及与其他药材发生的反应……”

“教授，有人在敲门。”Anderson不怕死地插嘴道。

“我们都没聋谢谢，Anderson，十分。”

“……”Sally赶紧捂住他的嘴。

“你们就不能等到下课吗，Donovan，十分。”Mycroft加重了语气。

“……我隔着门都能听到你在给我们院扣分！开门Mycroft！”

“从来没觉得院长这么英俊过。”Anderson如释重负道。

“十分，Anderson。”Mycroft向门口走去时头也不回地说。

“Lestrade。”Mycroft平静地拉开门。

“刚才去你办公室发现你不在就过来了。本来想说打扰你上课了不好意思的，现在只想把瓶子砸在你头上让你在校医院多躺几天。”Lestrade挤进门里，对偷偷向他打招呼的各院学生们微笑着挤挤眼睛。Mycroft在他身后关上门，“Sherlock说你可能需要这个，我按照书上试了一下好像挺顺利的，就给你拿过来了。”Lestrade把手里的水晶瓶递过去，“药材都是他从你地下室里拿的，那天半夜躲在八楼走廊里晃来晃去被我抓到了，才问两句就招了，一点也不像他。”

“……迷情剂？”

“原来是这么念的。”

Mycroft看了一眼对方玩笑的表情，举高瓶子，在上下飘忽着浮尘的光束里慢慢转动瓶身，确定色泽无误后才拔开瓶塞，迟疑地凑近瓶口，细细闻了闻——干燥、温和，夹杂着轻微的尼古丁和黄油啤酒的味道，还有转瞬即逝的烤鸡和巧克力的食物香气——这回好像就不那么常见了。

教室的木门被砰一声撞开，黑色卷发营养不良的少年一边喊着一边跑进教室：“ _西西里的柠檬！西西里的柠檬！_ ”

所有人都一脸的不可思议，随即变成了满眼的恐慌，Sherlock缓缓转过身，关上门。门后那令人尊敬的天赋惊人的魔药教授、操心一切却总是找不对方法的苦逼哥哥、刚刚意识到发生了什么的当事人Mycroft Holmes喉结不由自主地上下滚动了一下，被一嘴的药剂呛得满脸通红。

Sherlock抢过Mycroft手里剩下一半的水晶瓶，把视线从瓶子身上移动到Lestrade和Mycroft之间，“教室里……”他的话被另一声过分高昂的感叹扼死在了摇篮里：“ _怎么啦，_ Greg _！为什么你的脸颊这样惨白？你脸上的蔷薇怎么会凋谢得这样快？_ ”

“我了个……”Lestrade本来有点发白的脸色浮起一点奇怪的浅红色。

“世人都爱 _用乌鸦换白鸽_ ，我却要赞美乌鸦纯粹的暗羽！”

“我怎么不觉得这是赞美……”Lestrade一把拉住Mycroft的手臂，在Sherlock的配合下打开门，把他拽出众目睽睽的魔药教室。

“……不要觉得我被迷惑了神思， _理性指挥着我的意志，把我引到了你的眼前；在你的眼睛里我可以读到写在最丰美的爱情的经典上的故事_ ……”

“闭嘴Mycroft！”

Sherlock站在门边，过了好一会才重新关上了门，门外那高声的求爱和被拒还能隐约透过门板传来。

“现在你们大概都知道，迷情剂的效果了。”Sherlock走上讲台。

“凭什么你站上去了？”Anderson叫道。

“凭我知道四种茴香豆的茴……迷情剂的解法。”Sherlock把剩下来的药剂倒进四个玻璃容器里。

“…… _你的眼睛照耀着夜天，使一切明亮的繁星黯然无色。_ ”

“Mycroft，坐下，”Lestrade按住他的肩膀，“别动。”他把他带到了Mycroft自己的地下室里，心想着这里总有能解决这个问题的方法……吧。他应付着Mycroft的胡言乱语，在他的四面壁柜上胡乱翻找——有了。

“…… _当我看见你面孔的时候，黑夜也变成了白昼，因此我并不觉得现在是在夜里_ ……”Mycroft喋喋不休道，眼看着Lestrade就这么把他整齐的药品翻得乱七八糟还觉得可爱得不得了。

“谢谢你，我看见你的时候也觉得。”

“…… _你在我的眼里是整个世界_ ……”

“好了，Mycroft，现在闭上眼睛。”Lestrade突然转过身对他温柔地一笑，走到他旁边坐了下来。

哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！

“别傻笑，”Lestrade不知在衣服上摸索着什么，“嗯，张嘴。”

哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！

“张大点？”衣服窸窸窣窣的声音越来越大，让人高兴的味道越来越近。

哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！

一个圆圆的、硬硬的、相对来说有点大的东西一下子塞进了嘴里。

Mycroft困惑地睁开眼。

“……”嘴里塞着东西说不出话来。

“你还好吗？”

Mycroft从口袋里抖出一块手巾，捂着嘴吐出了粪石。

“你尝尝？”他的语气不太友好。

“真客气。”

“……我刚才似乎做了什么事。”陈述句的语气更加危险。

“你可能想……”

“麻烦你了，让我一个人呆一会。”

“我还以为你或许想把刚才没做完的事情做完……”

“让我一个人——什么事？”

“就是……刚才……”

“什么事。”Mycroft的气场向他压过来。

“呃……”

“Greg，什么……”两个人的距离太过接近，在迷情剂里闻到的味道此刻从他们自身身上散发出来——这可不太妙。

“Mycroft！这种三色堇和这种有什么不同吗！！”Lestrade抓起墙上的两个药瓶举到对方眼前。

“……”Mycroft向后退了退，以便看清瓶身上的标签，“后面加标括号S的是仲夏夜开花的那种。”

“……我问的是我能理解的那种不同。”

“加S的比较贵。”

“……贵多少？”

“一瓶至少三个月工资。”

“我了个……”

“等等，为什么我这瓶仲夏夜的用完了？”Mycroft拿过其中见底的一瓶问。

“啊，哈哈。”

“我早该想到的……Sherlock。”

“兄弟内部矛盾，我就不介入了。”Lestrade用手臂支起身体，艰难地挪动着身体准备开溜。

“Greg。”

“……我一会还有课，上次找我喝酒那家伙负伤，傲罗退役了，我今天约他过来做个讲座的。真的。”他特别真诚地加了一句。

“哦？”

“John Watson，有名有姓，童叟无欺。”

“是这样。”

“有什么事等我下课再说？”Lestrade握着门把手，“你知道，我办公室里的壁炉一直开着，比较……暖和。”

“唔。”

“别跟妈咪告状，Mycroft。”Sherlock深沉地走进来，把Mycroft之前留在魔药教室的课本放在桌上。

“未成年人才会做这种事。”

“至少我猜到了，西西里柠檬，巧克力里加的是这种东西。”

“你居然用仲夏夜的三色堇去配迷情剂，Sherlock。”

“你说过我猜对就能得到无限量供应的牛奶。”

“我以后怎么面对那些学生。”

“我教他们配了点短期遗忘药水，然后他们每个人都自觉喝下去了。”

“……”Mycroft露出哭笑不得的表情，“我说得有那么恶心？”

“诚恳的说，”Sherlock认真道，“有。”

“你个连迷情剂味道都闻不到的小孩子懂什么！麻烦你从外面把门带上。”

“我倒没觉得恶心。”Sherlock坚定地站在哥哥面前，“他们要是像我们一样没事互相摄魂取念玩，”他点点自己的太阳穴，“就会知道你脑子里的东西比说出来的恶心多了。”

“出去。”

“我下面一节就是黑魔法防御，你不想来旁听吗？”

“出去。”

“你猜Lestrade看到我脸上会有什么表情？”

“出去。”

“好吧，如你所愿。”Sherlock朝门外走去，在走出门的一刻他突然转过身来还想说什么，但是门在他面前被重重关上，只差一点就砸扁了他那个标致而傲慢的鼻子。他无所谓地吸了吸鼻子，踏上通往命运的楼梯。

**Author's Note:**

> 【斜体字注释：
> 
> 珍珠母的光泽，升起呈螺旋上升的蒸气和闻起来是喜欢的人的味道是迷情剂的大致特征。
> 
> 关心毫无益处：Caring is not an advantage。
> 
> 一个天使飞过去了：契诃夫《海鸥》。
> 
> 西西里的柠檬：皮兰德娄短篇小说。
> 
> 情话全部出自莎士比亚《仲夏夜之梦》。】


End file.
